The present invention relates to an image information processing apparatus using an information recording medium such as an optical memory.
Image information processing apparatuses using recording media such as optical memories have become more popular than the conventional magnetic memory in recent years, for the following reasons. The storage capacity of an optical memory is much larger than that of a magnetic disk memory. The optical image information processing apparatus is also substantially noise-free, providing a stable image reproduction, as well as being free from external influences, thus stably operating over a long period of time. In addition, access to a recording area can be achieved in a noncontact manner, so that the recording medium and the scanning reading/writing head are free from mechanical damage.
The development of image information processing apparatuses, each using a plurality of optical memories, is progressing to process more information.
In a conventional image information processing apparatus of this type, an auto changer sets optical disks (as the information recording media) one at a time to perform information processing. The conventional image information processing apparatus with an auto changer system, which is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 735,066 filed by the present assignee on May 17, 1985, is complicated and bulky, and requires a relatively long waiting time.